


A Kitten and A Lizard

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [18]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas, Gift Giving, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Harry and Dougie exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Pudd fluff, hope this makes you guys feel warm and fuzzy inside,

Harry and Dougie had decided to give each other gifts before Christmas, both relieved that they wouldn't have to hide their gifts until Christmas.

"Harry! Don't come downstairs until I say it's okay." Dougie called up the stairs towards the bedroom, trying to keep the kitten in his arms quiet. "Shh, little one." Dougie whispered, cooing into the kitten's ear.

"Okay! Don't come up here either." Harry had finished wrapping the new tank he bought and was trying to figure out the best way of wrapping a lizard. Actually wrapping paper around it was obviously a bad idea, so that wasn't going to happen. Harry carefully picked up the lizard.

"Hey, little guy. How should I wrap you?" The lizard ran up Harry's arm and down the other one, looking at the bag of bows on the bed. "You probably don't understand me but you're a genius."

Harry found a tiny bow in the bag and gently placed it on the lizard, whispering soothing noises to the small creature.

"Is it okay if I come down?" Harry called down the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Dougie was giddy with excitement, he couldn't wait for Harry to see the kitten he bought them. Harry was going to be so happy.

Harry had the lizard behind his back as he walked down the stairs, Dougie was already sitting on couch visibly buzzing with joy. Harry sat down next to him and handed him the box.

"Ooh, I'm so excited." Dougie ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a reptile tank. "Oh, Harry, it's beautiful. I've missed having reptiles. I should get another one, is this your way of telling me you’re okay with that?" Dougie asked hopefully.

"No, this is." Harry handed Dougie the tiny lizard he was holding.

"Awesome. He's so cute! What should we call him?" Dougie carefully removed the bow and let the little guy crawl around on him, giggling with glee.

"I don't know. Hadn't really thought about that." Harry couldn't express how happy he was.

"How about Little Dude? We could call him LD for short." Dougie was beaming at Little Dude.

"Little Dude. I like it." Harry kissed Dougie's temple. "I'm so happy."

"You're about to get happier." Dougie put Little Dude in his tank, stroking his scales as he let go. "I still haven't given you your present." Dougie reached over the couch and pulled out a box with holes in the lid.

Harry looked at the box for a moment before carefully removing the lid and being greeted with an excited "Meow". Harry picked up the kitten with tears in his eyes and started to cuddle her.

"Dougs." Harry said when he felt Dougie's hand on his thigh. "She's wonderful. Thank you."

"Liv." Harry said without hesitation. "Do you like your name, Livvy?" Harry purred like a cat, exciting Livvy.

"I think she does." Dougie laughed.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Harry kissed Dougie, gently petting Liv.


End file.
